


I’ll do anything for an A, sir.

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr NSFW Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Student Dean, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: "I’ll do anything for an A, sir."





	I’ll do anything for an A, sir.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> 58 for Dean X male reader with Dean calling the reader sir?? Thanks

You dismissed the class with a charming smile and frowned at the young man sat on a chair in front of you,  green eyes fixed on you. 

“Dean.” You turned to clean your desk. “Don’t you have things to do at home?”

Dean wasn’t your best student. Actually, he was probably the worst one in the class, which was the reason he was taking summer classes. The poor boy - or  _man,_ you could say, as he had reminded you a hundred times that he was already 18 - was terrible with numbers, and all of the other teachers had already given up on him. 

“Mr Y/L/N, about my last test…” He stood up and walked to your direction.

You sighed. you knew he needed an A but he had only gotten a C+ even with all of the stretches you’ve done. 

“Look, I know you’ve tried your best but…”  You closed your eyes. 

“I  _need_ to pass this class.” He insisted. “I can’t do this again next school year. I’ll go whatever you want sir but I can’t do this again!”

You moved your hand to your face, pinching the bridge of your nose. 

“Dean…” You sighed. 

“I know you want me.” He interrupted you and your eyes widened at his words. 

Damn kid. Yes, you did. During the whole previous semester and the whole summer, you’ve watched Dean grown into a masculine physic. He had become tall and broad, and his green eyes and plump lips haunted your dreams almost every night. Sometimes, you couldn’t help but wonder what was hiding under his clothes and how his beautiful face would look when…

“Don’t.” You interrupted your own thoughts and the young man before your eyes when he stepped closer to you. “I’m old enough to be your father.” You reminded him. 

“I don’t care.” He muttered, now so close that his tall figure cast a shadow over you. “ I’ll do anything for an A, sir. ”

His words sent shivers all over your body and you could feel your cock beginning to throb, filling up with blood. 

“Please” He whispered. 


End file.
